Voldemort is Beautiful
by lifeofafox
Summary: Rating: 16 . Pairing: Voldemort/Harry Potter.   A slash fiction with parody elements. It shows the love between Voldy  or Voldie if you prefer  and Harry Potter. Set after book 7.
1. Voldemort is beautiful

Voldemort is beautiful. His pale skin, his tall and slender body; what kind of person would not find him attractive?

He walked into the room with his black cape flowing, swishing onto the door frame. His bald scalp grazed the top of the frame as he paused to look around the seeming empty room. His red eyes glowed from the doorway and illuminated the surrounding area.

At first he took slow, careful steps into the room, he tiptoed which made his legs elongate even further resulting in him having to hunch over to avoid banging his head. As his slit-shaped eyes adjusted to the unlit room Voldemort's pace increased allowing his feet to fall flat with his weight falling onto the balls of his long feet.

Voldemort still had not thought to turn the light on; his reasoning for this was mostly because he, well, couldn't be bothered. The lazy boy!

Using his hands Voldemort out stretched his arms to reach for the couch. Once he had found it he jumped up onto the soft, purple cushions. The cushion felt weird, it was lumpier that usual and he could hear a murmur, a mutter, but what was it saying…

Voldemort jumped off the couch and ran over to the light switch. He flicked the light on with one quick motion using his bony finger. His gaze ran around the room to the couch where someone laid, they laid there with their hands covering their face. Who was it?

"Who is there?" Voldemort cried out, a wave of fear overwhelmed him but he had to be strong! At the end of the day he was meant to be feared, he was the man who must not be named.

He leaped over to the couch, his stick-like legs taking long strides towards the unknown character that covered their face.

"I demand you! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?"

The character moved, though his movements were slow and appeared to be careful there was an underlying evil, or so Voldemort thought as he took a silent step back. The character continued to turn to face him with his hands cautiously revealing his face.

His hair was brown and straight. A chocolate coloured brown with hints of blonde and that attractive muddy brown. He had a fringe that was somewhat asymmetrical, though not enough to be called a side fringe, it looked like it needed washing, maybe it was greasy or maybe he had put too many hair products on that morning. Voldemort thought he would have to ask if given the opportunity but thought he would remain hushed until the character's face was fully on show.

Both hands continued to lower from his face showing his beautiful blue eyes, they were deep and large; they looked perfect which contrasted deeply to his un-groomed eyebrows. His nose was somewhat crooked but had a button end, Voldemort was still unsure who this could be but he knew that those eyes were definitely a yes!

The hands completely dropped. His face was clean shaven, most likely a pre-pubescent male, or it could have been a masculine female but no. Voldemort stared at this character, he was familiar but there was something missing.

Thoughts ran through Voldemort's mind. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" asked the familiar character who smiled as the words slipped out from between this lips.

Voldemort shuck his head.

The guy on the couch flicked his fringe away revealing his forehand. There was a scar. It was small and of a peculiar shape. A lightening blot. Harry Potter…

There was a long pause.

Voldemort had remained standing during the pause. He was still standing. Staring at Harry's every move as he positioned his hair into its original location with his fingers and moved so he was sat up straight.

A small, girly, yet sinister, giggle echoed out of Harry's red, soft lips while his eyes pierced into Voldemort. "How could you not know it was me Voldy? I thought you of all people would recognise me!"

"So did I. I am sorry Harry…"

"Don't worry about it honey. What have you been doing since we faked your death?"

"Well… erm…"

"Nothing?"

"Exactly. It is hard to live a normal life when everyone hated you and, well, you are meant to be dead…"

"I tried to warn you Voldy, but this way it is easier. I am not expected to kill you and you are not expected to kill me. We are both free. We can be together." Harry's words comforted Voldemort. Harry outstretched his hand to lightly caress Voldemort's arm that was thin and muscle free.

"I know, but, we aren't together. You have Ginny. I have no one."

Harry moves his other arm to Voldemort's right cheek. "I never knew you felt this way. Oh Voldy!" Harry jumped onto Voldemort. He held him closely, whispering into his ear "I love you, you know right?"

Voldemort nodded, his arms lay stiff against his sides, and apart from the nodding he was motionless.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, edging away from Voldy but leaving his arms to rest on each of his shoulders.

"Yeah. Just, well, I am here, all alone. Everyday is the same Harry! I just… well, you have Ginny and I have no one." Voldemort's voice was soft and quivered as the sound muttered out.

"I have to appear normal Voldy! You know this! Please don't make out like I am the bad guy." The tone had changed from loving to harsh and anger.

A tear rolled down Voldemort's cheek.

"I'm sorry. Voldemort. Please forgive. You mean the world to me. I love you so much. I just feel guilty for this, the way things have turned out."

Voldemort blinked a further attempt to hold back the deep sobs that were burning deeply inside. He could not deal with this relationship anymore, it was too distant. He had to hide all the time. He was only allowed to see Harry on Harry's terms. It wasn't what he wanted. Not at all.

Guilt was building inside of Harry. How could he do this to Voldemort, he was supposed to love him. He felt like part of him had been ripped off, but it was still hanging on, he had time to fix it, if he was lucky.

"I AM SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Harry paused for breathe, "I didn't… I don't mean to hurt you." By this point tears streamed down Harry's red cheeks.

"Don't worry Harry, I am just oversensitive, you are all I have"

"I know," Harry hugged Voldemort. The embrace was tight, the arms from both sides were strong, and it was like if either let go they would have died.

The embrace lasted. It was long and comforting, the sobbing stopped but both faces were red and blotchy with tear streaks. They both looked younger than they were.

Voldemort pulled back slightly to wipe his face but before he had moved far enough Harry had drawn him back in. Harry kissed Voldemort's thin lips. At first the kiss was dry, there was no real fire, and the no emotion was there. It was a sad kiss; the tears had still not fully dried up.

Harry's eyes were closed; he was trying his hardest to relight this love. He wanted it to work, he did. Voldemort had been taken by surprise but he was slowly slipping into the emotion, the passion, the kiss.

It had progressed from Harry pushing his lips hard onto Voldemort's to Voldemort returning the pressure allowing it to become more natural. The motion moved smoothly into a happy rhythm; close, open, tongue, close, open, tongue…

The pair moved from their standing position to lying on the couch, Harry was on top, he liked it best that way, plus Voldemort would sometimes get shy in these situations, he was definitely the submissive type. Bless him.

Harry pressed himself again Voldemort, his breathing had became heavier and faster, he would let out a groan every now and then. He could not longer resist. He moved his hand from behind Voldemort's head, he had to watch what he was doing, his mouth disconnected from Voldemort's. Voldemort looked alarmed but just shifted upwards to join their mouths together, Harry didn't pull away just made his arm move quicker. His hand ran along the front of Voldemort's chest and slid down the gap between flesh and trousers; warm and hard, just how he liked it!


	2. Voldemort is even more Beautiful

After a very passionate night of foreplay Voldemort and Harry Potter woke in each other's arms on the couch with the purple cushions beneath them. Harry was meant to have left during the night to return to Ginny… He would be in deep trouble when he got home.

Joy filled every inch of Voldemort. He was overjoyed that Harry had not left him to return to that ginger girl who was his so-called wife! Voldemort was convinced that Ginny would leave Harry when some man came along as let's face it; she has a track record! But if Ginny was not in the equation Voldemort would have been as happy as pi.

Unfortunately Voldemort's happiness always had to come to an end; especially when Potter was involved. He was a guy who always got what he wanted which was unfair for Voldy… Who only wanted death and now love; but cannot have either due to Harry.

Harry twisted his head and released his grip of Voldemort so he could get a good look of the clock. However due to his terrible eyesight he could not see a thing. The passionate night had led to Harry's glasses flying off ending up… well… who knows?

"Would you be able to tell me the time?" said Harry looking deeply into Voldemort's nostrils mistaking them for his small eyes.

"Erm…"

"What is it, baby?" A pause. "Voldy, you can tell me!"

"You only want to know so you can leave me for HER!" Voldemort said this as he pulled himself away from the couch, his voice breaking and sounding like he was about to break into deep sobs. Voldemort was becoming hysterical.

"Voldy. I am sorry. I have to go. We have kids… They will wonder… I need to be there for them like my parents were not there for me."

"But to be honest, Harry it is not really the same. Your parents did not neglect you. They were killed. They would-"

"Don't even think about getting on your high broom RIDDLE! You are the one who killed them! Don't even start! I love you, but do you have ANY idea what people would think? 'The boy who slept with the man who must not be named'?"

"Harry…" Voldemort only just managed to squeak this out. A tear ran down his whiter than white, concave cheek.

"Voldy. It is done. It is fine. I will always love you and maybe… Maybe once the kids go off to Hogwarts I can see you more. But till then we have to be secretive." At this point Harry would have got up to see the so-called love of his life but due to being as blind as a petrified ghost he stayed seated. "Dear… please would you be able to find my glasses?"

Voldemort did not answer.

"I want to see your pretty face because I go back to that woman I call my wife."

Harry's lack of her name, Ginny, made Voldemort that little bit happier. He was so glad that her name had not been mentioned. Harry really knew how to handle these situations.

"Sure. I will find your glasses." Voldemort looked on the side table next to the couch and then behind it. Voldy knew that the glasses could be anywhere in the room since when the pair got going in their acts of affection things out fly out in any direction. The glasses were not behind the couch, even under it. He went back to standing where he had been standing just before Harry had asked him to look. And there he saw the glasses. They were in two. He must have stood on them in his rage, panic and sadness aimed at Harry. But at least it had only been Harry's glasses he had cracked and not Harry himself.

Voldemort picked up the glasses. One lens was completely smashed and the thin black circular frame hung limb in his hands. In one hand hung the limb object and in the other he held his wand, firm and powerfully aimed down. "Repairo" he muttered, quietly enough so Harry could not hear... A white substance shot out of his wand and hit the limb frame making it firm and solid again.

"Found them Harry. Here you go, babes." He handed Harry the glasses and smiled happily at his achievement.

"You really are a dark one Voldy! But a sweetie too." Voldemort had no idea what he had done at this point. His expression was blank as he looked in confusion at Harry as though his last words were floating around him. "I heard you say that spell. I don't mind that you broke my glasses. You had reason. Though, I thank you for fixing them." Harry placed the circular specks on his face. "Much better."

Harry stood up and went silently to Voldemort who still stood in the same point of the room. He raised himself to his tiptoes and gently kissed Voldemort's cheek. From his cheek he went to his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his fingers along the hairless head.

Voldemort let out a groan as Harry pushed his body closer into his. They fitted perfectly together and Voldemort hoped that they would stay like this, maybe even get closer, forever; but he knew that Harry would leave soon. The best that Voldemort could hope for would be a quickie against a wall before Harry ran to his wife and children.

Harry's eyes opened and he let go of Voldemort, leaving him wanting more. Harry looked around the room and found that their kissing had actually resulting in them moving a few feet backwards. Harry grabbed Voldy and thrust him against the wall. Voldemort's thin frame crashed into the plain walls, making the emptiness of his body almost echo out and release his inner desires.

Harry loved having the power, especially since when at home he would serve Ginny as though he was a house-elf, or worse, a muggle. He was used to the control. He has been friends with the weak and needy at Hogwarts and his relationship with Voldemort allowed him to remember it. He liked this most. He actually made him find Voldemort even more beautiful. But who could not find him irresistible?

Before the pair could even start to do anything at all "steamy" an owl thudded into the window opposite them. It had a letter. It must have been Ginny. She knew that Harry would go somewhere and she knew that Hedwig, Hedwig two of course, had the answers.

Harry turned and quickly ran to the window and snatched the letter from around the owl's thin leg. It read:

'Dear Harry,

I know that you are busy. Or at least I presume you are since you did not come home last night. I waited up. I made you tea and coffee for the morning in hope that you would come back. I even cleared the space under the stairs just in case you were having a moment. A "break-down" so to speak?

Anyway… if you are not home by 2pm I will call the new Ministry and the Muggle police. I hate to nag. But please come home.

Love Ginny.

p.s. If you are not home by 4pm I will come and find you! I will follow Hedwig (two)!

Oh… before I forget! We are out of milk. Can you pick some up?'

"Oh my! I think she knows… She knows! I better go!" Harry said this as he ran around the room in a panic. He had no idea what to do.

"She sounded calm to me. Just a bit worried about you."

Harry stopped and stared at Voldemort.

"Harry. Just go. She needs you."

"Okay. But. You, you really are the best Voldy. I love you!" Harry said this as he kissed him. A quick peck before he grabbed his bags and ran for the door… He then stopped in the doorway and turned around slowly. "Do you ha-"

"In the fridge, Harry."

"God you are a life saver!" Harry ran in, grabbed the milk, kissed Voldemort good-bye and left…


	3. Voldemort is beautifully in the way

When Harry arrived home, Ginny was definitely not impressed. She sat at the edge of the dirty, brown couch with her legs pressed closely to her body. She let out a little sob. She waited.

"Ginny! I am home darling," said Harry running through the open door.

She stayed in the same position on the couch. She was still, motionlessness.

"Ginny. I am sorry I didn't come home last night. I got… pinned down, with work. Sorry Baby."

Ginny moved slightly and turned her head to face Harry revealing wet streams on her face. "It is okay Harry. It does not matter. I just…" Ginny's words trailed off.

"You just what?" Harry said sweetly looking into Ginny's eyes.

"I thought that… Well…" She paused. "I though that once Voldemort was dead you would be more focused on us. He was always a distraction."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. It is silly. I know Voldemort… Tom Riddle is long gone but… But part of me feels that you still act the same. You are still shifty and distant. Like he is still here. Like he has trapped you. Oh Harry!" Ginny put her head in her hands and began to cry silently again.

"Oh… Ginny. I don't mean to make you feel like this –"

"I know…"

"I am just surprised that you would think Voldy… Voldemort would be the one that would be getting in our way. Why would you think that?" Harry let out a little nervous laugh. He was right. She knew. Shit! What would he do?

"Don't worry it is just –"

"Wait! I just have to do something!"

Harry ran out the room and sprinted up the stairs, missing every other step. He exhaled as he grabbed the phone and dialled the phone number. The phone rang…

"Hello?" said Voldemort.

"Voldy… It is me, Harry!"

"Yeah. I gathered! Everyone else thinks I am dead and this house is empty! What do you want?"

"I think… Ginny knows…"

"Are you sure? I doubt it. I think she is just worried… you are never home!"

"You think?"

"Ye-" Voldemort paused mid-word. He thought about it. Maybe he could make Harry leave Ginny. Make Harry pick him! "Actually maybe you are right! Maybe you should leave her…. We could run away. Together! Or you could leave me…" Voldemort muttered out the last bit. He would die if Harry left him. It would break this fragile, little heart.

"Oh.. Voldy! What do I do? I cannot leave you! I cannot leave her and my kids!"

"I erm… Maybe I should come round? Moral support?"

"Voldy, how would that work? You are meant to be dead!" Harry said this as he heard steps coming up the stairs. It must be Ginny. "I have to go. Just don't… not come. Bye!"

Voldemort stood with the phone in his hand… 'What?' he thought… 'Am I meant to go see him?' Voldemort grabbed his small bag which had his toothpaste, toothbrush and a pair of spare boxers. He was ready. He was going to save the day!

Back at Harry's house, Ginny stood in the doorway of their room. Her face looked sad. She was worried about her husband, about her life and about her children. She wanted to know what Harry was thinking.

"Harry, can we talk? I need to know."

"Yeah, sure, anything. Ginny… you know I love you right. And that…"

"I know. I know. But where do you go? If you love me you will tell me." Ginny's words broke, she was hesitating, scared she would push him off the edge and he would go and never come back.

"I… Erm… I… I remembered the milk!" Harry handed Ginny the milk with a nervous crooked smile taking over his face.

Ginny sighed. She had no idea what to do. It was going to be both difficult and awkward, but at the same time she knew she had to ask. He had to tell her… or else she would have to leave.

"Harry. You need to tell me where you have been going, what you have been doing and who you have been with. Or –"

"Or? There is an 'or'?"

"Or I may have to…" Ginny had to pause. "Leave you."

"Leave me? I will tell you." Harry said this with deep worry in his voice. He could not have his wife leave him! If anyone was leaving anyone it would be on his terms. He was about to tell Ginny, but there was a knock on the door.

"Did you invite someone over?" said Ginny, in confusion. "Is it her?"

"Is it who?" Harry left the room ending towards the front door of the house. He opened it to find Voldemort. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess you are surprised to see me? But you told me not to not come…" Voldy's voice trailed off as he guessed he had done the wrong thing.

"Who is it?" Ginny shouted from upstairs. Harry's eyes became to roll and he fell into the arms of Voldemort. Ginny saw her husband fall and ran down the stairs.

Voldemort and Ginny looked at one another. Their eyes met.

"It isn't… well it is what it looks like. I am so sorry he didn't tell you. I just. I love him, he cannot leave me."

"Voldemort. I think… we all need to talk. Drag Harry in the house."

Voldemort and Ginny sat side by side on the couch with Harry rested, unconsciously, on the side chair.

"So, let's get started! Have you slept with my Harry?" shouted Ginny at Voldemort.


End file.
